User blog:Jessefan1/Jessefan's fight with the Gladiator Fight Six (Good ending)
Characters Jessefan1 Order Domitron Georgia Policiamalo Alex Steve Hadrian Mevia Otto Part 1-Talking Continues Hadrian: Good job guys! Jessefan: Thanks! Order: Yeah, thanks! Steve: Thanks for this! Hadrian: You did what it takes to do it! Mevia: And I think that Jessefan must be a good fighter during battles. Mevia: So he deserves a trophy. Jessefan: Me? Mevia: Yep, and you did what it took to protect your friends and you deserve a trophy. Jessefan: Nice Steve: Wow Order: Yay! Mevia: And you`re a hero too. Hadrian: And I love to see you show the skills of fighting. Jessefan: Thanks Order: Wait, did he deserve that for being a hero out there? Hadrian: Yes Otto: I agreed with Hadrian and Mevia. Otto: And Jessefan, I want to thank you for everything you did to protect your people. Some people felt bad after this. Hadrian: I'm sure they did. Mevia: You may go and see them while you're on the way home. Mevia: That's up to you. Order: I wanted to see them too, I miss them. Alex: I like too. Steve: I love to see them again Mevia: Jessefan, do you want to go see your other friends or not? Jessefan: I'm going to see them. Mevia: Okay, thank for everything. Hadrian: Yeah, thank you for that. Otto: We can trust you whatever you want. Jessefan: Your welcome, guys. Jessefan: Come guys, let's see our other friends. Order: Yeah, sure thing. Alex: Same thing. Steve: Yeah Part 2-Finding other friends ( I think that Domi, Georgia, and Policiamalo were in the mines) Jessefan: Hey, guys! Are you okay? Domi: Yeah Georgia: Yeah, Slab got me and Policiamalo. Policiamalo: We had to sit there for a long time until you guys got them. Georgia: What is this? Jessefan: It's a trophy. I was a hero during the battle Georgia: Seriously? Jessefan: Yeah Georgia: Nice! Policiamalo: Yeah, that's nice! Domi: I'm sorry that I wasn't there for the rest because Facemeat got me. Jessefan: Thanks guys. And it's okay, Domi. I wasn't alone on this. Steve: Yeah, I was there for the rest of the battle. Order: Alot of us were there in the beginning, so we tried our best anyways. Order: But things out of the hand during this, so we had to take them down. Jessefan: You missed the beginning of the battle though. Steve: I wasn't there during this part. Order: I guess he can be the king of Jesse, and I can be the queen of Jesse. Order: He's a hero, don't worry about it. Jessefan: I can be the king. Order: I will stick with you, okay Jessefan? Jessefan: Yeah, sure thing. Order: You and me will be together forever. Jessefan: I will accept that Order: Thanks Jessefan: Your welcome Order: It would been nice for us to go home. Jessefan: I agree Domi: Me two Policiamalo: Me three Georgia: Me four Alex: We all do. Jessefan: I guess it's time to go home. Domi: Congrats for that trophy you earned. Jessefan: Thanks Jessefan: Don't worry about the help that helped us get though. They will say bye for us. Alex: Sure thing. Jessefan: Bye everyone. Trivia Jessefan won the trophy after a long game against the Gladiators and a hero. Jessefan's friends was exciting and wanted to go home. Jessefan and Order will be together forever, even though it's the best time for Jessefan to be around. Jessefan and Order will be the two Jesses, but different genders. Since Jessefan is a male, He's king Jesse. Since Order is a female, She's queen Jesse. Hadrian, Mevia, and Otto awarded him for everything. Jessefan did to protect his people even though it's impossible. Georgia, Policiamalo, and Domi were able to go home along with Jessefan and others. It was a good ending after everything bad happened to Jessefan's friends and he putted this fight to an end. Jessefan and others were able to go home after this insane battle against the Gladiators. Category:Blog posts